battlecruiserfandomcom-20200213-history
Isthmus Prison
Isthmus Prison Isthmus Prison is a maxixmum security prison located on Partoine and is notorious for being ruthless to prisoners History The prison was founded in 700 BBA. It first began as a republic prison for terrorists and other maximum security prisoners. Britto Empire After the capture of Partoine by the Brittos it became a maximum security prison for Republic POW's. The prison's security was greatly upgraded and it recieved a new warden former Commander Artur Atall. Atall implemeted new torture techniques, and compeletly changed the prison entirely. Secuirty Measures The prison is located on a isthmus that reaches out on to a steep cliff. This itself acts as a security measure. On the only road to the prison the area around it is a mine field set to blow. When you reach the gate, a heavy armored checkpoint with 125 mm' cannons awaits. The prisons only landing pad is surrounded with four 125 mm' cannons and a laser fence that kills any that touch it. The courtyard is protected by two watchtowers each with snipers and tear gas cannons. The solitary confinement tower is surrounded by four 60 mm' cannons ready to destroy the tower if neccessary. The HQ and staff quaters are attached to the prison by walkways with 25 mm' cannons , a laser grid on the floor, and tear gas dispensers. The entire prison is fenced in, all doors are made of solid Timanium, all glass is laserproof, and the walls are made of a Timanium/Steel/Concrete alloy. If needed Yurkin Hell Hounds are ready, soilders with heavy armor, and every hall has tear gas and a laser grid, and some have 25 mm' cannons. The final solution if all else fails is to ignite the prison with the hidden bombs. Layout The road to the prison is a narrow paved road that goes through the middle of two mine fields. The road splits into two entrances one for prisoners and one for staff. A watchtower overlooks the entrances, and two 75 mm' cannons over look the entrance. Once past the road rejoins then splits one goes to the Central Prison and the other goes to the Staff Building. The Central Prison takes up 1/2 of the island and the staff building is to the south of it. To the east lies the courtyard and landing pad surrounded by cannons and watchtowers. To the north lies the Special Prisoners Unit. To the east lies the hospital wing. And to the south lies the solitary confinement tower. Famous Prisoners Farul Jeren Commander Gert Borall Commander Heilzel Horten Seargent Jerek Larmondo Colonel Netr Yyona Holota Getr Evar Gell Viktor Holeznekov Golite Ayalro Carmenes Hofilp Major Keil Liek Captain Nav Derek Frank Hermon Lolit Yerruh Admiral Xitan Colorefov The Escape Of Seargent Jerek Larmondo and Commander Gert Borall In 35 BBA Seargent Jerek Larmondo and Commander Gert Borall were on a Viper V2 shuttle that was shot down over Olen and transfered to Isthmus Prison. It was decided that they were to valuable to be kept in prison. The Republic responded by sending the combined work of the two most accomplished Cobra Squadrons Yankee and Omega. Breakout On the night of the breakout the squadrons stationed out in a old hidden republic base that hadn't been used in over 35 years. They then selected one member of each squadron to stay and man the get-away vehicle. The other members then used grip gear and walked down the cliff until they were below the prison. They climped up and reached a ventalation shaf and climbed in. The squadrons then split each going for a different prisoner. Each would be extracted then taken to the back side of prison grounds to be picked up. Yankee reached the Commander first and easily extracting him, Omega reached the Seargent first then extracted him. Both squadrons re met in the ventalaltion shaft only to hear the alarm go off 3 minutes later when a guard discovered Larmondo wasn't in his cell.